Darkeness of the Mirkwood forest
by i need a name
Summary: First part FINISHED. my first fic, A story about Legolas and his family- mainly about his daughter. Pleez no flames, enjoy
1. relaxing and Peaceful?

Disclaimer: last time I checked I did not create Legolas, or any other characters

That feature in the lord of the Rings movie, SO DON'T sue me~

All the other characters Like Saailli and Elondrir etc I made up on the spot-

I don't kno the slightest hint of elvish so I really don't have much of a clue….. 

Legolas lay down at the top of the cliff, sheltered under a slab of rock, with his young daughter

settled in his lap, almost asleep. He smiled when he saw her dozing off, and looked at the sun.

It was getting late. he barely ever got time with his daughter any more. He was always so busy, 

but he had promised her he would spend a whole day with her; she had been thrilled.

He was about to climb down the rock face, when he heard a agitated cry from his horse. He crawled

to the edge to see it pulling at it's rope, the whites of it's eyes showing as it pawed the ground and 

pranced on the spot.

"Wait here a moment Saailli, " he said softly to his daughter, "im going to go see what spooked 

the horse" the little girl nodded sleepily and curled up with her head on thier bag. Legolas climbed over the edge of the cliff and down the face. 

Upon reaching the grey Arab stallion he first had to get close to it to untie it. The animal 

was rearing and leaning against the rope. So far it held out, but the weight of the horse was

too much for the rope, however strong it was. In one quick, swift movement Legolas dodged 

the hooves and grabbed the rope, pulling down with all of his small weight, and the surprised

horse dropped to all fours. He took advantage of the animal's standing still, slipping the knot

undone, and speaking softy in elvish, stroking it's neck. There was a loud crash, and the horse

spooked badly again, swinging round, rolling it's eyes wildly. 

"Orc......" Legolas realised what was coming, they were a long way away, but he had no time

to grab his daughter and make thier escape. Instead he slipped the headcollar off the horse and 

muttered something under his breath in elvish to it. The horse took off in the direction of it's home,

galloping madly with fright. Legolas turned around to see 10 Orcs burst through into the clearing, and, upno seeing the elf, they charged at him. He had his bow ready, and shot them down before they came in close range. More were bursting through the trees, and, too his dismayt, he found he was completly surrounded. 

He shot at them untill one knocked him over to the grass, and then he threw the bow to one side, grabbing his two daggers that rested at his side, and clawing up at the Orcs. He lept to his feet and 

dodged the rugged swing of one of the orcs, grabbing the beasts arm and using the force of the swing

to send the Orc flying over his hp. He ducked then swung upwards, lodging a dagger in the orcs throat. He snatched it back and in one fluid movement spun and thew it, trusting his hearing that there was an Orc with a raised blade behind him, and hitting it dead in the center 

of whatever it was that functioned as the foul beasts heart. He grabbed one of his swords,spun and brought it round, and slashed a deep wound across another orcs chest, then bringing it down again, 

to make a perfect cross. He then brought the blade up and drew it quickly across the orcs throat.

He heard the soft whistle of an arrow flying through the air, and almost without thinking dropped into

a breakfall, and the arrow thudded deep into the wood of the tree, just above where he had been standing. He drew his other sword in his left hand and cut down an approaching Orc, then bringing his blade under an orcs legs, cutting deep and making the Orc fall over, where he sliced his blade, cutting it's throat.

He looked up, there were 5 more to go. Three tried to attack him at once, and he made the two swords 

move so fast that they just looked a mere silver blur, cutting the trio down as one. He turned his attention to the other two, but in a quick motion-an Orc he hadnt seen swung a heavy club at him, 

catching him square in the jaw, knocking him senseless for a few long moments. Another Orc with a heavy, uncomfortable looking bow advanced on the prone elf, intending to stun the elf with an arrow,

then take him back to the rest of the orcs to have a bit of fun before they killed him. His daughter screamed, and the orc looked squarely at her for a moment. He would take the girl too, even though 

she was only a few years old in human years. They would provide some sport for his followers.

Legolas slowly came to his senses, and, wishing the club had knocked him out, looked

up into the cold, black eyes of the Orc who had his arrow drawn, ready to shoot. He Suddenly

made a sickening gurgle deep in his throat, an arrow shaft sticking halfway out of his neck. He released the arrow without aim, sending it flying into the tree trunk mere centimeters from the blonde

elf's head. It had even caught some of his hair. Legolas gasped in rugged breaths of relief, and saw the other Orc collapse, an arrow in it's chest. He looked up to the cliff, where his daughter was standing with her small bow in her hand. He managed to get to his feet, and climbed the cliff, and upon reaching the top hugged the child tightly.

"Thankyou little one," he smiled," you make me proud" he said the last sentence in elvish, and she

smiled at him, her face a picture of innocence. He grabbed his pack and slung it on one shoulder, and held his own daughter in the other 

arm, and swiftly climbed back down the rock face. At the bottom, he whistled up his horse, which 

trotted up hesitantly. 

He swung up on it's back, and seated his little girl carefully before giving the horse the go ahead to gallop on. it rose to the challenge, it's mane and tail flying elegantly behind him. Only when the animal reached Mirkwood did it slow to a trot, and clattered into the yard, where 

Legolas' wife was waiting. 

He angled the horse with his legs, and it walked up to the female elf, ears pricked. Legolas passed his

daughter to his wife, and swung off himself, rummaging through the pack, pulling out a bride.

He put it on the horse and swung back up. There was no time for a saddle. 

"Where are you going?" his wife asked him, her eyes clouding with concern. Legolas looked hurt,

there were several long painful gashes on his torso, and his shirt sleeve was soaked with blood. He was also sporting a painfull looking bruise on his right cheek.

"There are Orcs in the forest- they are heading here, I have to ward them off before they destroy us", he said, checking his daggers and four swords were in place, and wheeling his horse quickly, knowing she would object.

The female elf grabbed the stallions reins and pulled it back. It reared and almost lost it's rider.

"Don't be stupid", she tried to reason, "take someone with you, please, you could get hurt."she almost begged

"There is no time," he said almost sadly, "the Orcs will take innocent lives if they are allowed here," he said softly, and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back soon," he said softly in Elvish, and galloped his horse out of the yard to the dense forest.

**********************************************************************************

Legolas' wife turned herself, and ran to one of the stablehands. "Please tack up Theomir

and Elondrir's mounts for me, im in a hurry," she begged. Two stable hands set about it at once,

noting the concern in the females voice.

"I'll be right back," she said gently to her daughter, kneeling to reach the same height,"

stay here, please"

"Okay mommy," the little girl replied, her big blue eyes looking sad. Then here mother

ran off, into the palace, and down the corridors. Upon reaching her destination she knocked desperatly at the door. 

A tall blonde Elf opened it hastily. He looked alot like her husband, yet he looked different- not 

quite as innocent or as slight. "Aelon!" he greeted her, but seeing she was almost in hystirics he closed the door, and steered her to a soft chair. "what's wrong" he asked, his green eyes seaching, voice concerened.

"Legolas- he was attacked, by Orcs when he went out today, he came back with Saailli and 

then he went out again- he said he was going to ward them off. Theomir, you have to follow him-

He was hurt- he can't take on all those Orcs single handed, they'll kill him- i know he is slight and swift, but there must be more that 100 Orcs there."

Theomir nodded grimly, and got to his feet. "I must go at once," he said, concern for his youngest brother marring his brow. He strapped on all his weapons and grabbed his bow." I'll go get the mounts ready, you got fetch

Elondrir, and we will rescue Legolas. Then find Estel and send him in with an armed force to cover us and kill the orcs-

My brother sees both sense and madness- he was right to stop the Orcs, but to go on his own 

could cost him his life."

"Your mount and Elon's are waiting for you. You Go, i'll got get him." she turned and ran down the corridor and went to find his other brother.

First Chapter……..that was pretty pathetic…..lol, oh well,

I guess that's what ya get when you stay up all night typing

On your half-dead computer- R/R- no flames- if anyone actually

Shows an interest I might continue…………..


	2. Giving in to fate

*********************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, or Aragorn or any oher Chars out of

the actual book, and im just a poor Tolkien wannabe who writes in her spare

time so no suing please.....

Im not sure about Legolas' brothers so I just made them up off the top of my

head. Methinks im gonna continue with this story, so R/R-

comments much appreciated.....no flames please.

And sorry for the bad formatting of the last chapter.......

**********************************************************************************

Legolas' wife turned herself, and ran to one of the stablehands. "Please tack up Theomir

and Elondrir's mounts for me, im in a hurry," she begged. Two stable hands set about it at once,

noting the concern in the females voice.

"I'll be right back," she said gently to her daughter, kneeling to reach the same height,"stay here, please"

"Okay mommy," the little girl replied, her big blue eyes looking sad. Then here mother ran off, into the palace, and down the corridors. Upon reaching her destination she knocked desperatly at the door. 

A tall blonde Elf opened it hastily. He looked alot like her husband, yet he looked different- not quite as innocent or as slight. "Aelon!" he greeted her, but seeing she was almost in hystirics he closed the door, and steered her to a soft chair. "what's wrong" he asked, his green eyes seaching, voice concerened.

"Legolas- he was attacked, by Orcs when he went out today, he came back with Saailli and then he went out again- he said he was going to ward them off. Theomir, you have to follow him-

He was hurt- he can't take on all those Orcs single handed, they'll kill him- i know he is slight and swift, but there must be more that 100 Orcs there."

Theomir nodded grimly, and got to his feet. "I must go at once," he said, concern for his youngest brother marring his brow. He strapped on all his weapons and grabbed his bow." I'll go get the mounts ready, you got fetch

Elondrir, and we will rescue Legolas. Then find Estel and send him in with an armed force to cover us and kill the orcs-

"My brother sees both sense and madness" he sighed while strapping on a first aid pack- "he was right to stop the Orcs, but to go on his own 

could cost him his life."

"Your mount and Elon's are waiting for you. You Go, i'll got get him." she turned and ran down the corridor and went to find his other brother.

****************************************************************

Legolas dismounted and took the bridle off the horse, and let it run home. The Orcs were close, he 

could hear them. He climbed a nearby tree and perched above them on a branch. It was then that they heard him,the slightest rustle of the leaves. Several Orcs went to the tree. He retreated high up into the tree, and smiled as he sat on a thick branch, which gladly held him, and looked down.

What he saw nearly made him fall from the branch of the tree. 6 Orcs were climbing up the branches, and advancing on him fast. They had cut off his escape- this was by far the tallest tree in the forest. 

The elf scrambled up in panic- he had left his bow in the cleaing- and hand to hand weapons would be no use here, and Orcs! _~when did Orcs start climbing UP trees!~ _he wondered to himself incrediously. 

One of the Orcs grabbed his ankle and pulled the helpless elf down to him. Legolas dug his dagger into the beast, and watched him fall from the tree. After that, it was a violent struggle. Several Orcs balanced on branches grabbing him- one had a club, the other two daggers. He tried to move and grab his sword, but he felt a white hot pain as a Orc blade sliced down his left arm, making it almost useless. The elf cut another down with his dagger, only to be hit full on in the chest by a heavy club-and be crushed against the trunk of the tree. The club hit again, this time a sickening crunch as it conneted with Legolas' side and broke several of his ribs. 

He lost his balance, and with the help of another clubbing, he fell out of a tree for the first time in his long life. He tucked into a break-fall as he his the ground, but he was hurt- he had slammed into lots of thick branches on the way down, and with his injured arm was unable to cling to any for more than a couple of seconds. They could do little to help his current state, if anything, they made him worse off.

The Orcs aproached the near helpless elf anticipationg seeing the slight being in front of them being tortured, kicking him wherever they could. One brought it's club and smashed it down on his unbroken right ribs, hitting a little too high, catching his shoulder bone and breaking it too.

He attempted to stand, with no avail, his vision growing incresingly blurry. He groaned inwardly as he felt an arrow sink deep into his shoulder , and then seconds later, another into his side. He fell to the groung and the Orcs cheered, and startet beating the injured elf mercilessly with thier clubs and kicking him with thier feet. The ones that couldnt gain direct access to harm the elf cheered the others on heartily.

**__**

~you sealed your own fate this time Legolas~ the Elf thought to himself, as yet another club came down on his shoulder, this time pressing him to the ground and snapping the arrow shaft that was sticking out of his back, forcing it backwards from the force of the club, yet forwards from the pressur of the ground.

White hot pain ingulfed his shoulder and swallowed him up.

The Orcs looeked dissapointed when the elf lost consciousness, and adbandoned 

their game, leaving him lying, on the ground as they turned to walk away

****************************************************************hmm, thanx to those of you who reviewd/review my story so far- enjoy

****************


	3. plans in motion

**************************************************************

Disclaimer: As i have said before i do not Own Legolas or Aragorn- all i created were his brothers and that was only for use in my stories, so No Suing…..

Thanx for the comments!~ *hugs all pplz who comment * 

***************************************************************

Seconds later, a consistent shower of Arrows rained upon the large group of Orcs, one after another, each hitting it's target spot on, the archers faces were dead serious- even the smallest miss of thier target could get them all killed. 

"we have to get him- if we delay it for too long they will take Legolas and kill him anyway, or he could get hurt in the fight when Estel brings help" Elondrir

said, slight urgency in his voice. Theomir nodded, and looked around. The Orcs didnt know where thier attackers were- All hey could see was the arrows from all directions, but couldnt spot the Elves. Legolas lay forgotten in the disarray.

"Climb that tree," he hissed almost silently in Elvish, "cover me, i'll go get him,"

Elondrir nodded and scrambled into the tree, getting a firm hold, and made a native bird noise to signal he was ready He shot arrows in all directions, confusing the Orcs. Theomir crouched down-it was to his advantage that Legolas lay near a tree, he could get to safety easily after that, and the troops would help his brother get away if he had problems. He crept through and opening in the bush, and dived out, making a swift dash for his brother. He skidded to a halt and hoisted Legloas carefully but quickly over his shoulder, and made a dash for a tree, ducking as an Orc took a swing at him, and jumping and grabbling the lower branches of a nearby tree. He hoisted himself and his brother up as one, and seconds later heard a thunk as an arrow embedded itself in the trunk of the tree about a half meter under him. Quickly checking his brother was still over his shoulder he climbed over the branches as fast as he could, but he was weighted down with Legolas across his shoulder and was moving slowrr than normal. Nonetheless he made it to the outstretched branch of another tree and climbed onto it, continuing on his way.

Elondrir saw his brother get into the tree on the other side of the clearing safely, 

although his Heart had almost stopped when he saw the arrow thunk into the tree seconds afterward, he now had to concentrate on getting away himself.

He was about to move when the black figures caught his eye. They wrre milling around the tree, debating who was going to go after the two escaped Elves.

~Orcs climb trees?~ Elondrir was puzzled at this new antic, and without thinking drew his bow, and shot down all the Orcs around the tree, buying his brothers a little time. They were trying to figure out exactly where the arrows came from when about 50 of them fell to the ground in a single breath.

Estel had come with the troops to back thier escape. He had not felt so relieved 

for a long time to see the rearing chestnut stallion and his rider launch themselves into battle. 

"Be careful, my brothers, as the Orcs now climb trees," Elondrir shouted in Elvish to his friends and loyal companions. The warning was barely heard through the din of the battle, but each elf took it into mind as they killed the Orcs one by one. With thier lighning speed archers they felled the Orcs fast, and

Elondrir dropped to the ground, next to Aragorn (Estel).

"I will follow Theomir and help him. Send the troops back to Mirkwood when you are done, and you come and find us- you will find us, and bring two companions with you in case of another attack," the elf ordered him. Aragorn nodded and spun his horse as the blond elf dissapared as swiftly as he had come. 

Hits the Orcs across the head " You let them get away!!!"

Lol, don't worry guyz- I am a Legolas fan (2 sum extent)!!!

Hope 2 c u next Chapter


	4. fate balanced on the edge of a knife

Disclaimer: Boy these get annoying, do we really have to put these at the head of each story?????

As much as I would like to I do not Own Legolas, or Aragorn- I made up 

Theomir and Elondrir for my own fanfiction- so no suing please

And thanx to my 2 faithful readers who review within the hour I post my nu chapter- hugz u guys~

********************************************************************************************

Theomir dropped out of the tree, nearly falling over. His flight through the

trees had exhausted him, it was not easy work to wind through them at speed, let alone carry someone when your life depended on it. Yet he was determined to 

find shelter for himself and Legolas, and he had spotted the perfect place. An old,uprooted tree had left a massive hole in the ground- it had been there since he was a mere child. it would hold the pair comfortably, and hide them well.

He forced his legs to duck under the plants that had grown over the entrance, and gently lay his brother on the ground. He could not make it back to Mirkwood alone, who knew where his horse was, and by the dampness he felt on

his shoulder he knew he couldnt afford to wait for his brother to aid him.

He took his first aid pack from the tie on his belt, truly thankful that he had remembered to bring the little package that contained a small amount of herbs, a bowl type utensil and lots of bandage. He unpinned his coak, and tucked it under his younger brothrs head, trying to make him comfortable while he directed his attention to the painful looking wounds. 

He first paid attention to Leoglas' stomach and chest area. The cloth from his shirt was torn and mangled from the wounds he had recieved. Theomir didnt want to disturb the younger Elf so he simply grabbed for his dagger and cut the shirt off, setting it aside incase he needed it for extra bandages. 

Theomir couldnt hold back a slight gasp as he looked at the injuries. At the elf's side there were blue veins of poison spreading across his stomach from the Orcish arrow. most of the arrow shaft had been snapped clean off, and he decided that it needed priority. He got his daagger and weakly cut into the wound to open it again, carefully trying to reach the arrowhead. When at last his dagger was almost embedded to the hilt, he managed to lever it out a little, exposing the broken shaft. He took hold of it and slipped his blsde out of the wound caredully, before pulling on the arrow shaft. He tried to ignore the weak gasps of pain from his brother, but he reminded himseft it had to be done. Spurs of blood started to flow anew, but he just rolled his brother over, and did the same to the other arrow wound in the back of his shoulder, hoping that it would drain some of the poison off. He was halfway done when Elondrir came in, and, wirhout a word grabbed the small jug from the first aid pack and went to find a place to boil some water.

***************************************************************

Legolas groaned as he woke up, pain immediatly clawing through his injured body. He tried to sit up, but he felt like there was an immense weight on his chest, and decided against it. He shivered a little, and looked to his left. 

His eldest brother was lying next to him, asleep. When he looked to his right, there were 2 elves asleep, and right beside him was Estel. He looked out and between the leaves he could see the full moon shining low. Although he had no sense of time, he guessed it was early morning. He shivered again, and became aware that his shirts had been removed, and his comrades cloaks were covering him. He suddenly realised one of his brothers was missing. 

"Elondrir," he called out in a raspy voice. There was a pause of a few moments and a tall elf sprug to the ground and came to the entrance.

"Legolas," he murmered, careful not to wake the others, " You're awake!" he exclaimed, sitting down for a moment.

"Im on watch now, I have to stand guard," he studied the injured elf for a moment in the moonlight, his youngest brother was exhausted. 

"Go to sleep Legolas, we will ride back to Mirkwood in the morning."

" The Orcs.......what happened?" Legolas asked weakly.

"We killed them all, we'll tell you the rest in the morning," Elondrir replied.

The younger elf nodded in acceptance, and watched as his brother crept back out the entrance to stand guard before settling down to sleep.

Heh heh heh- dude I can be evil sometimes but I can be nice too! ^ _ ^

Keeping in mind that im a terrible writer and my talent is art I think

Im doing well to actually update this story- but don't worry, I'll

At least find some way to finish if I quit writing, so never fear pplz.

My old computer is broken, but I got Quite a few chapters on disk-

If I cant type them up then I will just post them- otherwise, G'bye

Thanx for reading

Theres the Review button down there

*click * thanx guyz


	5. panic and confusion

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or Aragorn-

And I created Elondrir and Theomir for my purposes-

SO NO SUING…………

Anyways, thanx for the reviews guys, u know who u r

***************************************************************

Legolas woke up late the next morning,and rolled onto his side, only to 

feel the excruciating pain of his injured shoulder and ribs flare up again.

He groaned weakly, and he felt gentle but firm hands move him onto his back, resting his head on the cloak again. He opened his eyes and saw Aragorn and Elondrid, his brother leaning over him. 

"Legolas, are you okay?" Elondrir asked. Aragorn gently ran his hand over the Elf's shoulder, trying to think of the best way he could bind it. Legolas bit back

a wince of pain.

"Yes.....I think so...." he groaned, trying to catch his breath, pain evident in his 

voice. He took in a deep breath, and then coughed weakly, bringing up small amounts of blood. Aragorn and Elondrir gently sat him up, cushioning his injured arm and shoulder. Aragorn wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"No, your not- we need to get you home- Aelon is worried sick about you,"

Legolas felt a pang of guilt when Aragorn said this- his wife and daughter ment everything to him and he would die if anything happened to either one of them.

"I can ride-,"Legolas groaned, anxious to get home, but Aragorn cut him off.

"Don't be stupid- you have a broken shoulder, a deep gash down your arm, and nearly all your ribs are broken. Thats not counting that you need rest, and you can barely get to your feet without help," he said sternly. Legolas hung his head in defeat.

"When do we leave then, my friend?" he asked.

"Soon, we will get the horses ready now. You ride with Theomir- he can keep the two of you out of trouble," Aragorn replied.

"Thankyou," Legolas said gratefuly, and watched as Aragorn started unwinding the bandages round his waist to check his wounds.

***************************************************************

The long journey back to Mirkwood was uneventful as far as Legolas 

was concerned, it had been a job enough getting him up on the horse without

hurting his shoulder or arm- They had unintentionally hurt his injuries every time they moved him. Since he had awoken that morning he had been more conscious, and just gritted his teeth instead of showing how much pain he was in. The rugged horses stride jolted his broken shoulder and ribs at every step, making the ride a long, greulling procedure. 

"Legolas, your shoulder is troubling you?" Theomir questioned, his voice concerned.

"No, Theomir it is fine," he replied. The horse stepped in a rut, and jolted more than usual, and he flinched.

"It is most certainly not,my brother," Theodin chuckled, "You don't have to lie- you flinch every time the horse moves- lean back, i can more than take your weight," he tightened his grip around his brothers waist and pulled him back a little before he could protest. "That better?" he inquired good naturedly. most of his youngest brothers weight was upon him now, but he still kept the two of them on the saddle-less horse. Legolas nodded- it had taken a great amount of pressure off his shoulder,and he was a little more comfortable. 

"How far toMirkwood?" he asked in a tired voice.

"We're nearly there- . One of the elves accompanying us has gone to say we are approaching- " Theomir replied.

"Orcs climb trees- did you see them?," Legolas said suddenly, costing him precious breath.

"No, I did not, but Elondrir did- I wonder what brought this on-

it's not good if they are getting smarter than they are already, 

that makes them more of a threat to us." he replied, his voice grim.

Suddenly Aragorn drew his horse even with Theomir's.

"We're approaching Mirkwood, Theomir. Legolas, are you faring well?"

he asked.

"I'll be fine," he said weakly, barely believing it himself.

************************************************************

Aelon was nervously fidgeting in her quarters, her daughter fast asleep. She 

couldn't help but imagine what had happened to her husband- they still hadn't returned and it was nearing sun-set. She lay down, on her bed, wrapping her arms round her sleeping daughter, and willed herself not to worry. _~he is strong, and smart- have some faith in him- he'll be just fine~ _

A knock at the door interupted her thoughts. 

"Come in," she called to the person. They entered the room. It was Elondrir!

"We're back- Legolas is hurt, but he will be okay," he said, being almost cut off by a tight hug from Aelon. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Come on, i'll take you to see him." he continued.

"Thankyou..............Thankyou so much," She said, her voice was muffled by his shoulder. He gently pulled her away and lead her to a room in the palace.

She followed nervously, not sure she wanted to see how badly Legolas was hurt.

Elondrir sensed her nervousness and took her hand. 

"It'll be okay," he said gently.

Damn, just been to the dentist, can't move my mouth, so I cant go on the

Phone. Therefore, I go on the net….heh heh heh more yet to come…..


	6. home sweet home

***************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chars Except Aelon, Theomir and Elondrir, of whom I created for my own purposes of the story.

Thanx to my 2 faithful readers- Hugz u guys, hope u like this chapter

****************************************************************

Aragorn slid off his horse. He handed the reins to a stable hand, and helped 

Legolas to the ground, steadying him as his legs wavered. Theomir dismounted and steadied the other side. Several Elves came fourth , carrying a stretcher which they forced him to lie on. He could tell his Elven friend didn't like to be helpless- it was'nt in his nature, but firm orders from all three of them made him lie still as they carried him inside. 

"I'll go inform Aelon he's home," Elondrir whispered to them, and disappeared off to her chambers. The other two proceded to a room where the healers could do thier work. They watched as Legolas was put into a bed and the bandages were removed so they could access the injuries, when Elondrir came in with Aelon,

who was pale as a ghost.

"Legolas!" She said hoarsly as she saw her husband, and a visable look of relief washed over her when she saw he was still alive.

****************************************************************

He looked up when he heard his wife call out his name- Theomir was true to his word, Aelon was white as a sheet, and looked extremely worried.

He watched Elondrir pull up a chair for her, and she sat at his bedside, rubbing his hand soothingly. He vaugely heard Elondrir whisper:

"we'll leave you two alone while the healers do thier work," before his brothers and Estel left. 

He smiled weakly at his wife, and she brushed some of his hair out of his blue-grey eyes. He flinched as the healer stuffed some herbs into the arrow wound on his side, and again as more were pressed into the cuts on his midsection.

"You're a mess," his wife said lovingly , and kissed his forehead, helping him

sit up as the healer wrapped bandages all over his midsection. The healer treated the arrow wound on his back, and then wrapped his arm tightly after treating that too. Legolas just lay and let it happen. He gasped as the healer started rubbing something of an ointment into his shoulder, which would soothe the pain while it healed.

"This will hurt- im sorry but I have to apply pressure to the area so brace yourself," the healer said to him apologetically.

"It's okay," he replied through gritted teeth, and clung tighter to Aelons hand, trying not to give away how much it hurt. Aelon was'nt fooled, however, she just 

kept rubbing his hand gently. 

Finally the healer and Aelon let him sit up, and slipped a soft shirt on him, and

the healer handed a small flask of medicine.

"Drink this, you will sleep well, and it will heal your wounds," she said gently.

"Get some sleep." With that she shut the door behind her, Legolas

drank the mixture, and lay down in the soft bed.

Seeing Aelons sad face he gently patted the bed on his left side, moving over, and motioning for her to lie down. She did as he asked, and curled up at his side. 

"I was so worried about you," She murmered softly, toying with his long, blonde hair that rested on his shoulder.

"Im sorry I left, I should'nt have gone," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, wrapping his weak arm round her.

"It's ok, Theomir said you were right to hold them off, if you hadn't gone the

Orcs would have been too close to here- they were running," she said, her eyelids 

drooping. 

"We think the Orcs are getting smarter- they climbed up the tree I was hiding in," he whispered. "How's Saalli?"

"She misses you terribly, she kept asking me if you were going to die,"

Aelon said, and a solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's ok, im here now," Legolas murmured," go to sleep."

Aelon sighed, and in seconds she was asleep. The night before

She had been too scared to sleep properly; she was exhausted.

Legolas looked down at the female curled against his body and smiled.

"I love you Aelon," he murmured softly, her soft breathing putting him to sleep.

**************************************************************

Yea, im a hopeless romantic at times, god im weird, anyways, enjoy guyz

Read and Review…..

***************************************************************


	7. family ties

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up for the purposes of my story. Theomir, Elondrir, Aelon and Saalli and all my other creations are MINE- otherwise, Legolas is © to Tolkien

**************************************************************

The next morning Theomir went to Aelons rooms to get her. Last night he

Had been taking care of Saalli so she could get some rest. He knocked,

But he got no reply, so he gingerly opened the door, only to find she wasn't there. 

"Wheres mommy?" Saalli tugged at her uncles hand.

"I think she could still be in the healers room with your daddy, lets go have a look," he hoisted her up on his side and walked down the hall. He opened the door a fraction, very quietly because his youngest brother was sleeping, and smiled

when he saw Legolas and Aelon curled up on the bed. 

"Theres your daddy," Theomir whispered to Saalli, "lets go to breakfast and let

him sleep, he's tired, we can come back to visit him later." Theomir said softly, and stood for a moment.

"Daddy….." she mumbled in a tiny voice, and cuddled up to her uncle's shoulder as

he took her to the hall for breakfast.

Aelon woke up late the next morning, to see the sun was well up in the sky. She

Looked over her husband, who was sleeping soundly, and sat up on the bed, brushing his long blond hair out of his face and onto his shoulders. She cuddled back up against him, and he woke up. He groaned weakly, his arm was stiff and sore, and Aelon sat up, not wanting to hurt him. 

"It's okay, you can stay there," he murmered, using his injured arm to pull her back against his side. She rested her head on his chest and her hand on his heart.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked softly, she could hear his soft, shallow breaths because of his broken ribs.

"Of course you can, your light enough," Legolas replied, and looked up as someone opened the door slightly. It was Theomir with Saalli. Legolas' brother walked across the room and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I see you are quite okay, my brother," he said, placing Saalli on the bed on Legolas' other side. She sat on her knees and traced the deep bruises on her fathers

face, studying them intently, looking at them in awe. 

"Daddy," she whispered, "they hurt you." 

"I'm fine sweetie," he said softly, and turned to his brother. "I've seen worse days, I'm sure," he smiled weakly.

"I'm not sure you have, you took two Uruik-Hai arrows, you have a broken shoulder, all your ribs are broken, and you have an enourmous cut down your arm.

I was more thinking you have seen better days," Theomir smiled sympathetically.

Sorry for the lack of updates guys, just been busy organising my Birthday,

The next chapter might take a little time to be put up but im trying to get it done.


	8. ties are broken

The final chapter of this story, I think I've made all the disclaimers I need in this story, so refer to previous chapters please. Sorry I havent updated in awhile, but Im getting my act together and doing it now, to all those who are in fact interested in it. It will be continued in the next part, so do read on if u like it

A week later Legolas strode down the halls of Mirkwood, as if he had never been hurt. He let himself into a room with massive, glossy doors, and closed them behind him.

"Ah, Legolas, , you have arrived," Thranduil greeted his son. "please, take a seat," he motioned to the empty couch opposite him. Legolas sat down.

"I didn't want to tell you before you had healed, but I wish you to run an errand for me. I need a messenger to ride to Rivendell and Lorithen, to negociate with Celeborn and Elrond. Elondrir and Theomir rode out last night to escort Estel to 

Rivendell and then to the white city where he will be married to Arwen," he continued.

"How long will I be gone?" Legolas questioned. He knew he had to do this as the son of the King, but he had enjoyed the last few days spent with his wife and daughter, and he did not want to be seperated from them so soon, seeing as he had come so close to never seeing them again.

" You will be gone three months, one and two weeks in each city, and four weeks to travel. You leave tomorrow morning at sunrise." Thranduil said, and looked up at his son. Any sadness the younger elf may have felt was not shown, Legolas' face remained unpassive. He stood up.

"I''d best make my goodbyes then," Legolas said. Thranduil nodded. 

"I wish you a safe and trouble free journey, my son," he said as Legolas exited the room.

Legolas looked at the floor as he walked back to his rooms. As the son of the King he was expeceted to do these sorts of Errands, and it was neither acceptable nor in his nature to argue the Kings descion, especially on such an important task.

Aelon looked up, and as soon as he closed the door she sensed that he was upset. He had masked his feelings up until now and he sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands. The female elf gently crawled up behind him, and rested her arms round his shoulders, and leaned over his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked soothingly. The only time he let his emotions get the better of him was in his and Aelons private rooms and even that was very rare. She was concerned. 

Legolas lifted his head from his hands and looked at her. 

" My father wants me to ride to Rivendell at sunrise tomorrow, 

and then go on to Lorithen, on an errand for him, I will be gone two 

months." 

Aelon looked at him for a second, and leaned forward and kissed him gently on

The lips. 

"It's okay Legolas, you have to go, and we will still be here when you get back"

she said softly. He nodded, and turned around and hugged her.

"What would I do without you?" he murmered softly.

This is the End of the first part of the story, so read on to the next one 

If u like it. C ya'll soon hopefully.


End file.
